Journey to the truth
by DancerMary
Summary: Mary finds out that her mother's death was a lie made by Dominique and her two daughters.Joey and her decide to find Mary's mum...


_**PLOT:**Mary finds out that her mother's death was a lie made by Dominique and her two daughters. Joey and her decide to find Mary's mom..._

_Based on the movie: Another Cinderella Story" with and from 2008.  
_

_I do not onw any of those characters.  
_

We were sitting in my bedroom,thinking about our future.

-Joey?-I whispered looking into his glamorous eyes..

-Hm?-his response was so quick.

-Do I have to stay here in Dominique's house for the rest of my life? What do You think?

He had straighten up and looked at me.

-Of course not! You have Your own life. You're the most amazing dancer I've ever seen. You can do anything. Especially have Your own house.

I wish...-I laughed quietly.-But I'm afraid,I can't afford it.

-Then I will buy You a house. With fireplace,huge pool and beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers.-he answered quickly.

-That's very kind of You to say so but...I couldn't accept it...-I was looking at myself for a minute.-It wouldn't be okay for me.

-Are You saying that You want to earn some money to buy Yourself the house of Your dreams?

-Well...maybe not exactly from my dreams but...yes.-I laughed once again. You know...-I got serious look on my face.-If only my mum would be still with me. If she could help me find the perfect house...-my eyes went down.-I miss her so much...

-I know Honey...-Joey whispered right into my left ear.-I know it must be really hard for You to face with it. But I know You,You're so strong. You can handle this. Your mum would be so proud of You.

Single tear had appeared on my cheek.

-You think so?

-I know so.-he pulled me closer to himself.-You do know that I love You with all my life,right?

-I do...-I felt his breath on my neck.

-So look at me,Mary.

I did what he asked for.

-Remember,You're not alone. And You will never be. Cause I'll be by Your side to cheer You up and sometimes to cry with You. Remember,what we had promised to each other,after You won my contest?

-That we will be together forever and nothing can fall us apart.

-Exactly.-he gently kissed my lips.-I'm glad You didn't forget about it.

-I love You Joey. I love You so much...-I hugged him and fell in tears.

-It's okay Mary...You can always cry on my shoulder.-he put his hand on my back and started to sing a lullaby for me,

-MARY!-we've suddenly heard Dominique's voice.

-I have to go...-I rushed to the intercom and pushed the button.

-Yes,Dominique?

-You forgot to make our dinner. I want to see You in the kitchen immediately. You're working for me as if You forget. You're maid and I'm Your boss. Move! My princesses are very hungry cause of You!

I let go the button,so "my boss" couldn't hear me anymore. Joey's face showed that he was confused at the moment.

-Please,don't make me leave my life like this...I can't take this anymore.-I've got really tired.

-Don't worry Mary,I'll find a way to get You out of here. I promise.

-Thank You.-I said in response.-But now I really have to go,before she will kill me.

-I'll never let that happen.-he said and got out of bed.-See You at the evening.

-Okay,bye.

I quickly put my maid's dress on and ran out of my room.

-What took You so long?! We desperately need fresh and yummy spaghetti!-as I walk into the kitchen,I saw my stepmother and her two daughters,sitting at the table.

-Yeah. So hurry up and make us some!-Brit added.

They thought,that Joey broke up with me as soon as he found out who I am. That my mum passed away and I have to work hard every day as a maid to have a place to live in.

On one hand,it was better for me,cause they weren't jealous about him anymore. There were just acting the same way they did before Joey had come to my life.

Ever since I can remember,they had treated me as "a poor girl who had achieved nothing in her pathetic life. "

That's why they've got so angry when they saw me with Joey at the ball. Bree,Britt and their best friend Natalia were doing everything to convince Joey to break up with me.

I've heard their plans a few times but...what could I do? Tell them to stop?

Joey was very important for me .I was glad,he didn't listen to my stepsisters.

I've prepared them their "yummy dinner" and sneak out to the back yard. That was the place I loved the most,besides my own room. I stopped for a while,looking at the bright blue water in the pool. That was the place.-I looked around,-Here,Joey had told me,that I am his mystery girl and that he finally found me. And then,he asked me out for the first time.

That corner had some magic inside,I could feel it as I walked into it.

I gently sat on the stairs made of white stone.

My thoughts were all about Joey,

He promised me that one day, he will take me away from here. I just had to wait for that Day to come...

-MARY,WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!-I've heard Dominique's scream.

-I...I was just resting...

-RESTING?! Oh Mary,You know,that You don't have any breaks.-she came to me.-Your life is hard work. That's what You were made for,Sweetie,You know about it.

-I'm,I'm sorry,it won't happen again...

-Oh,I'm sure it won't my dear,cause from now,I forbid You taking dance lessons.

-What?!-I quickly stood up.-Dominique,You can't...

-Well...let me get this straight.-After Your mother died,I've became Your guardian. And,YES,I CAN. And I will do it. NO more dancing at my house,understand?

-But...

-UNDERSTAND?-she repeated slower.

-Understand...-I had to quit.-No more dancing...

-Good girl. And now,go clean the bathroom upstairs,I mean it's so messy...-she got back to the kitchen,using back door.

I started to have terrible abdominal pain .She knew I love to dance. That's why she did it. That was her punishment for me for taking a rest...

I didn't have a choice. I went upstairs and started to clean the bathroom,which by the way was really,REALLY messy. I've got down on my knees,cleaning everything piece by piece. I was hungry,but I knew,I won't get my meal until I will finish my work. That was the rule.

I looked up for a minute,seeing bright ceiling with huge,white hanging lamp on it.

-Mum...why did You have to go?Why did You pass away leaving me here all alone,living like this?-I thought,as my tears dropped on the cold floor.

I'm new on this site. But I reallly wanted to write that ,please.


End file.
